Touhou Gensokyo Girls: Detailed Edition
by Touhou Stories
Summary: Read on as the girl's from Gensokyo hang out and bond in various ways after each game, and how they include the new ones to their circle of acquaintances, friends, rivals and/or romance Made. Now with a more detailed story. by Nanodragon & Karsten69 Attention! Due to summer vacation, our schedule for releases will be unstable, if we release anything at all.
1. Episode 1: Vampire hunting

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 1: Vampire hunting (U.N. Owen was "whatever")

* * *

**Location: Scarlet Mansion, midnight**

A black cloaked person was sneaking around in the great scarlet library, searching high and low for something of importance.

"_Now where could it be? Not here, not there, oh there you are! The book of youth 'Essence of life' Come to mommy._" thought Marisa as she grabbed for the book. But when she touched it, sparkly light turned on around Marisa and large shock waves of sound sprang out in all direction and in a couple of seconds, doors were loudly opened up. Being startled as she was, she didn't react fast enough when Sakuya made herself be known.

"Stealing again, are we?" She said.

Marisa replied in an irritated tone of voice, "Oh shut up, I am only borrowing it."

"In the middle of the night, no you don't." She said calmly but firmly, as she approached the culprit.

A few seconds later the Scarlet librarian, came into earshot and yelled, "Marisa, will you please put it back, RIGHT NOW!

"What's going on in here?" said Koakuma confused, as she came in a bit later.

Seeing how outnumbered she was, Marisa bid her farewells to the crowd, "I will be going now, bye."

In the next couple of seconds, knives where flung and spells where casted, Marisa jumped on her broom and flew as fast as possible out of the library and through the hall with silver knives and flames behind her, but when Marisa was near the main entrance, Remilia Scarlet descended down in front of the door with an evil smile on her face, a smile that told her, she wouldn't get out alive.

"And where are you going? You should stay for our midnight tea." The scarlet mistress replied in a sweet, but unsettling voice.

Despite the dire situation she still tried to joke, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm already full."

Then Sakuya appeared right behind her with knives at the ready, but Marisa was quicker, she took her mini-hakkero and cried out, "MAAAAAASTEEEEEER SPAAAAAAARK!"

Sakuya managed to stop time that same instant and threw herself backwards to avoid a very powerful beam of light.

The beam destroyed everything from the roof to the floor, stairs and doors were instantly obliterated by it, "Oops" Marisa replied with a grin.

Looking at the horror that had befallen her mansion the owner cried out, "MY HOME! What have you done!" But once again the peace was broken as colorful lights came from beneath.

Sakuya turned her head with an almost painfully slow movement as she said with force "The basement!"

Remilia cried out in frustration, "NOO! Not now!"

Marisa then saw her chance and blasted out of the door and then four figures were heading towards the open door.

"STOP HER!" Remilia shouted out loudly to anyone within earshot.

Remilia and Sakuya tried to get between the four fast moving glowing silhouettes, but the four had gained too much speed and two of them collided with Remilia and Sakuya with enough force that they hurled to the floor with a smash. Remilia desperately tried to spring up and grabbed on to one of the remaining ones, but once she grab on to one of the, it just vaporized out in smoke and the last one disappeared out into the night.

Exalted with glee, the little vampire exclaimed, "I am free!"

"FLAAAANDREE! COOMEE BAACK HEEREEE!" Remilia shouted angrily after her sister.

A very startled Meiling asked, "Did something happen?" her voice filled with sleep.

Sakuya recovered from her sudden urge to punch something, and told Meiling very strictly, "DO YOUR JOB and stay guard until we return, GOT IT!"

Ahm, YES oh of course, and have a nice trip my lady, said Meiling hastily.

And they too disappeared out in the night.

"Did they get away?" asked Koakuma as she and Patchouli came into view.

Meiling looked completely confused, "Who got away?" she asked.

"Marisa" she broke down in a coughing fit, and continued where she stopped, "and Flandre." Patchouli wheezed as she was gasping for breath.

"FLANDRE!" Meiling said with wide eyes.

"Lady Patchouli what are we going to do now?" Koakuma asked with a resigned sigh.

"See if we can find a spell to repair the damages." Patchouli responded firmly.

The fairies in the vicinity could clearly see as the severe damages to the Scarlet Devil Mansion were being repaired by the magic tome they found in the library, kind of like always.

**At Marisa's house**

"_With this book I am one step closer to immortality, but I feel like I have forgotten something, Oh yeah, Flandre is loose! I really should do something about it, but then again… the book… Flandre… The book… ah screw it, I'll hide the book and get back to it later."_

Marisa hid the book somewhere secure after an hour or two of inner debate, at which point she added mushrooms to the equation, she finally grabbed her broomstick and was out in the air in the matter of seconds, then when she got out, she realized that she really had no clue as to where to look.

"If only I had some sort of sign to go by," and then she saw a huge amount of colorful danmaku explosion occurring faintly in the horizon. "…I guess that's my sign."

* * *

**In the middle of a dark forest **two guys were walking, hopelessly lost.

"Yo Takashi, are we lost?" said Kenta for the 129th time that night.

"Yes we are Kenta." Said Takashi irritated.

Two goofy-looking guys were talking with each other. One was pretty tall and scrawny, the other a bit shorter and lean looking.

And out from the forest came a dark figure with jewelry attached to its wings.

"I smell fresh blood." Was the first thing they heard it say.

"W-Who are you?" It was the boy named Takashi, who spoke up.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a small girl in a red dress, she smelled him quickly, then grinned.

"I hunger for you!" She didn't seem to get the innuendo she had just made.

"Dude, is that your scary girlfriend!?" Kenta misunderstood what the girl had said and responded accordingly.

"NO she is not." said Takashi with a very confused look

Flandre walked closer she showed them her vampire fangs, the two guys became white with horror as they came to realizes just what she was and with an evil smile she yelled "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" the two humans screamed and ran as fast as they could.

Flandre just stood there with a big evil smile on her face, "Play time is fun time."

Running for their lives they tried to outrun Flandre, but as soon she was out of side of their view, Flandre just reappeared from another direction, they screamed and tried another route, but then she just again came from a new route, and it happened all over again, just until they were back where they started but with purple glowing bullets coming down from the sky, covering all means for them to escape.

"Going somewhere, or don't you like me?" said Flandre with a sweet voice.

With a very frightened tone Kenta "Can't you ask her to-" but was cut off by Takashi "She is not my girlfriend!" he said half frightened half irritated

"Let me have a taste" said Flandre ecstatically and dived in for her meal.

But in the midst of her dive, a barrier was suddenly in her way, she couldn't slow down or evade in time, so she bumped into it.

A girl in a red and white dress appeared, she had smoldering red eyes and she had black hair with large ribbon in them.

"Flandre! What the hell are you doing outside of the mansion!" yelled Reimu angrily at Flandre.

"Don't disturb my hunt." She growled, just before she charged for an attack.

Reimu turned her attention to the guys, "YOU TWO, get the hell out of here" she yelled at them, Kenta and Takashi were quick to answer, "YES MA'AM!" and they ran away.

"This is you last warning Flandre, GO BACK!" she said with a very firm voice.

"I will not go BACK!" Flandre replied loudly and frustrated, and with a quick swift strike she destroyed the barrier, and then all Hell broke loose.

Light rays of energy were spread out over the forest, and destroying nearly every tree in their path, and it was a spectacular view as Reimu and Flandre's spells exploded in each other and made shapes of beautiful colors, as they dodged and fired back, again and again.

Flandre had superior fire power and speed, while Reimu had control and focus on her side.

The danmaku battle went on for a very long time in the night

But while Flandre had taken more damage, it was Reimu who was starting to get tired and it only made Flandre's attacks become more and more insane as they went on.

_"Is there any way I can use any of her weakness?" _Reimu thought to herself as she threw her divine prayer slips.

But as Flandre had duplicated herself into four and was pressing Reimu into a corner.

"MAAASTEER SPAAAARK! "

Out of the night came a white light, that disintegrated one of Flandre's clones, and there, into the battle, came Marisa.

Gleefully and at the top of her lungs she roared, "Marisa, to the rescue!" and she moved on to Reimu's left side.

"Two against one! No fair! You're cheating!" she sounded like a little kid who whined, for not getting a treat at the store.

With a big wide smile on her face, Marisa replied, "There are three of you and two of us, perfect logic."

"It was about time you showed up Marisa; now let's end it before she gets out of hand." She focused her attention to Flandre after that.

"Yeah let's beat her *ZE*" Reimu rolled her eyes upwards when Marisa said that last word.

Flandre then continued her attacks of insanity, but with two people to fight made it too difficult to aim accurate enough; she was now pinned down and with a blinding light she was struck by both Reimu and Marisa, Flandre blasted down with so much power, that she bounced off of the ground, and landed on her stomach, she was in a state of shock, too tired to fight back. When Flandre looked up, she saw Reimu and Marisa standing over her, looking down on her broken self.

"It's over…" It was Reimu who said it.

"NO, I will never go back." She was crying with desperation.

Marisa responded with a grin, "If you were a good girl and didn't cause trouble, we could be friends."

Flandre lightened up like flare, "Really! You really mean it?!"

She put on her best poker face, which wasn't that difficult for her, when she addressed Flandre again, "Of course, I never tell a lie."

Reimu shook her head at how little that rang of truth. "_Yeah, Right."_

"I will behave, so please don't take me back to my sister, she will put me back in the basement." Flandre pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't, I promise." She sugar coated her voice to really sound gentle and caring, but she wasn't fooling Reimu.

Flandre let out a sigh of relief and fainted.

"Now what, what do we do with her?'" Reimu asked Marisa.

"I would feel bad if we took her to Remilia after I promised her not to." Marisa replied to her fellow human.

"And your idea is?" Reimu was getting a bad feeling about this.

"We take her to your place, of course." She was really grinning, she enjoyed herself to the limit right now, just by looking at Reimu's face.

"No way!" She replied angrily, and then continued in a firm voice, "I will not take her to the shrine."

"My house is too far away, the sun will rise soon and she is a vampire you know *ZE*" She explained.

"Okay I'll take her, but you will take care of her tomorrow, I am not going to babysit a vampire. " Reimu demanded harshly.

Marisa placed Flandre on her back after getting her broom, as Reimu had adamantly refused to carry the little vampire. Like that, they left the forest and quickly made a beeline for the shrine to avoid the coming sunlight.

* * *

Not long after that, Remilia and Sakuya arrived at the place the others had just left.

Remilia looked around in confusion, "I'm pretty sure she was here, I felt it. "

Sakuya searched for clues, but found nothing but wasteland, "I don't feel anything, but I can see a battle have taken place here are you sure it's Flandre's doing?"

"Positive and she can't be far away." Remilia replied in a strict tone.

"Mistress, we don't have a parasol or something to protect you from the coming sunlight, so we have no choice but to give up for tonight. I don't like it either, but you cannot endure the sunlight, and I cannot stop her alone. We can only retreat for now and hope for the best." Sakuya stated, it wasn't' a very hard statement since she had no right to command her mistress to anything, but it carried wisdom.

Remilia acknowledged it with nod "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right. Let's retreat for the dawn."

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Touhou or any of the characters. We do own these hilarious ideas, Takashi and Kenta, with more to come. (We have left the two OCs as undecided, so if anyone wants to create them feel free, be warned that they will only be used for abuse.) Please review our story. Made by Nanodragon and Karsten69.


	2. Episode 2: Colorful Night

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 2: Colorful Night (Miko Spark Breaker)

* * *

A hungry monster with large fangs was moving silently in the little house and located its prey, prepared to strike.

BUT then the light tuned on.

"Go back to sleep Flandre." It was the shrine maiden who yelled in the middle of the night.

"But I am thirsty" cried the little vampire

Reimu just looked at her sternly, "To your bed, now!"

"Okay..." she uttered in defeat, and thus they both went to sleep again.

The next morning at the shrine, they had an early guest from the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

It was the maid who came looking for the young mistress, "Miss Hakurei, have you by any chance seen any sign of Flandre?"

"Hey Sakuya." said a head that came down from the ceiling, right in front of her.

Startled she jumped back, "Flandre? How?"

Reimu who stood in the background was completely unaffected, "She stayed over, now do me a favor and escort her back."

"No, I want to stay here." pleaded Flandre.

"Please keep her here, I will be back with the mistress." Sakuya said in passing, as she was already out the door.

"Please hurry, she is driving me nuts." Reimu yelled after her.

Later that day, Marisa came by.

"Hey Reimu, how are you and Flandre doing?" Marisa flashed her a grin.

"MARISA!" Flandre made a beeline for Marisa until she noticed the sunlight, at which point she stopped, just short of reaching her. "_Darn."_

Taking a deep sigh Reimu uttered, "Apart from making me Insane and sleepless all night, okay I guess."

"Well I'll be taking Flandre with me then, *ZE*" Marisa smiled.

"Right, that is what you promised me after all." Reimu replied.

"Come Flandre, let Marisa here show you a fun place." she said in her normal cocky and confident voice.

"Yay, I get to spend time with Marisa." Flandre said overjoyed.

The two of them took off shortly thereafter, Flandre with a parasol Reimu had thrust into her possession, presumably as a way to get them to leave her tired self alone.

she leaned out of the door, "have fun you two." she stretched herself closed her door, _"Finally some peace and quiet."_

But that was surely broken, when Sakuya returned with her mistress at her side.

"Flandre, where are you?!" Remilia yelled when they arrived in the courtyard.

Sakuya rushed to the door, "Miss Hakurei, did she escape?!"

Reimu stood in the door looking sleepy, just awoken, "Not really, Marisa took off with her."

"WHAT!" Remilia exclaimed so loudly that Reimu covered her ears.

"Didn't you try to stop them?" Sakuya asked surprised.

"As long as she not here, I couldn't care less." Reimu yawned mid-sentence.

Remilia put on a demanding figure and pointed at Reimu "Where did Marisa take Flandre!?"

"Don't know." Reimu replied irritated.

Sakuya looked stunned, "You really have no idea?"

"Didn't bother to ask." Reimu replied very irritated.

Remilia pushed on "In what direction did they take off?"

"Don't remember." Reimu replied even more irritated.

Sakuya continued, "You have absolutely no idea where they went?"

"Will you two stop bothering me! Go find them instead of getting on my nerves." Reimu yelled at them in frustration.

"Don't speak that way to the lady." Sakuya uttered harshly.

Remilia sighed in defeat, "Come Sakuya, she is of no help to us." They went outside.

"Good, I can finally get some rest." And Reimu went back to bed.

They flew up above the Hakurei Shrine, but as they were about to set out, they hit a snag.

Remilia scanned the surroundings for any signs of destruction or chaos, "Where do you think they could be?"

Sakuya bowed in sincerest apology, "I must apologize mistress, but I simply do not know."

"Then we have no choice, but to look around." And with that, they began to search the countryside.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Magic forest, Marisa was giving Flandre a tour of the more interesting places in the forest as they journeyed towards Marisa's house. They stopped when they reached it.

"This Flandre, is my home." Marisa announced.

Flandre looked up at Marisa with pleading eyes, "Can I go inside? I'm tired of walking around with a parasol."

"Go right ahead." Marisa opened the door to her house.

They walked inside a very messy home. Books, artifacts, ingredients, potions and various unidentifiable items lied in stacks and waves across the floor, and even in piles that reached the ceiling, the only thing that looks somewhat normal was a desk with few books opened up, the kitchen was also a nightmare, pots, pans and lids were lying around with some of it already in use, some smelly liquid in one very large pot in the center. all this pales in comparison to the bathroom, which of course was lined with mushrooms from left to right, down to up, it was like being outside, she had single-handedly invented the word bathshrooms.

Flandre looked around astonished and equally amazed, "Wow this so different from my home, everything is everywhere."

"You can't worry about cleaning if you are having fun." The proud owner grinned at her guest's amazement.

"What are all those mushrooms for?" she asked curiously.

"They are the main ingredients in my magic." Marisa replied.

she was a little shocked, "Your magic comes from mushrooms?"

Marisa nodded, "Some of it yes, reminds me, Flandre I need a straw of your hair."

A hand unconsciously went to her locks, "My hair, why?"

Marisa explained, "I need something from a vampire in my next experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" Her eyes lit up, that sounded fun.

"One that will light up the sky, like fireworks." Marisa was grinning again, that usually led to fun.

Flandre was totally hyped now and ready to rumble, "Okay, how much do we need?"

Then Marisa took a scissor and cut of a tiny straw of hair, "This much."

She then placed it on a table with lots and lots of weird looking ingredients, as Marisa started to mix it together, she asked Flandre to find another ingredient for her, with the very vague directions as 'that a ways' simply because Marisa had system in her mess. Flandre shoveled her way through Marisa's stuff until she found the thing she was looking for, she grabbed it, just to see the pile collapse, she evaded getting buried alive and handed it to Marisa.

At night Marisa was preparing a spell, while Flandre sat and watched, then from Marisa's spell came a Red beam of light that sprang vertically into the air and separated into 6 beams that separated into 36 beams, and so it continued multiplying for a minute like that and BOOM!

The red light exploded into inferno dark red flames that burned the tops of every tree a mile around.

"Awesome!" Flandre squealed with delight.

"Great success!" She shouted, and then she thought, _"I'm awesome."_

On the open field, Sakuya saw a red flare in the distance, "Did you see that my lady?"

"I did, let's have a look, there is a very high possibility that my sister might be there." agreeing on that, they both flew towards the commotion.

Back in the forest

"My turn to light up the sky, Starbow Break!" And Flandre unleashed a rainbow of colors that were cast into the air and detonated.

Marisa was so impressed, that she whistled, "Not bad Flandre, that's a pretty sweet move*ZE*"

The Scarlet Lady and her companion flew in towards them, "There you are Flandre."

Flandre glared at her sister, "And what are you doing here SISTER!" it was said with some venom, in her voice.

"To take you home of course." Remilia replied firmly.

Marisa decided on a whim to steal the show, "No you are here to see more of my awesome fireworks, you just won't admit it."

"So it was you who did that flare part?" Sakuya actually fell for Marisa's whim to derail the conversation.

Marisa looked at Sakuya in disbelief, "Of course it was, who else?"

Flandre decided to get the conversation back on track, as it was fairly important, "I have been living in the basement nearly all my life."

Marisa decided to drop the act and help in her own weird way, "keeping people in the basement is usually looked down upon."

Knowing she was outmatched in a two on two battle, with Flandre and Marisa involved, Remilia had to talk her way out of a fight, "OKAY! Flandre, if you come home with us, you don't have to stay in the basement anymore, and you can go outside as you wish, as long someone watches over you," she said the following with a sense of distaste, "And Marisa can come and go as she pleases."

Flandre couldn't believe her ears when her sister said this, "REALLY SIS!?"

With a long sigh, Remilia acknowledged it, "...Yes Flandre."

"Are you sure about this, Mistress?" Sakuya was worried about this deal, in more ways than one.

"Sister, thank you so much!" Flandre then proceeded to hug the stuffing out of her sister, making Remilia look embarrassed in the process.

With this new truce in mind, Flandre said her goodbye, "Goodbye Marisa, come and visit soon."

With the biggest grin she had ever made, Marisa promised, "Don't worry, I will see you soon."

Both Remilia and Sakuya had the same thought in mind when Marisa replied, _"that's what I am afraid of."_

* * *

Back at the mansion around midnight, Sakuya confronted Remilia with the deal, "Mistress, are you sure it was wise to let her out of the Basement? You know what she is capable of."

"Let us see how she does, since she hasn't killed anyone yet." Remilia answered in a surprisingly calm voice, given the situation.


	3. Episode 3 Timeless Maiden

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 3: Timeless maiden (Dial Connection)

* * *

SCARLET DEVIL MANSION: midday

As the midday sun shined over the Scarlet mansion, some fairies were flying around the forest and over the lake. Sakuya was once again preparing tea for the mistress of the mansion.

"Is the tea ready now Sakuya? I am thirsty!" Remilia impatiently asked, it was almost a whining noise.

Being used to her mistress's quirks, Sakuya replied in a calm manner, "In a minute my lady, please go sit down in the living room, I will bring it to you shortly." Sakuya then stopped time to get it done much faster.

But when she walked to the living room, something came down from above and landed behind her and yelled, "GOOD MORNING SAKUYA!" It was the little vampire Flandre who seemed in a good mood that morning.

Sakuya got so startled that she dropped the tea, but her fast reflexes and control over time she caught it before it hit the floor. "My, you startled me, and good morning my lady, please don't do that again." Flandre just stood there and smiled without caring whatsoever.

After that scare, Sakuya then resumed bringing the tea to her mistress, "It's ready now, Mistress."

"So what's today's tea?" Remilia asked curiously.

Sakuya smiled and said "Only the pure rare stuff for your enjoyment."

"Yay! You always know what I like." Honestly, the image of Remilia at that moment was like a kid getting presents. She didn't act like that, but it was the same feeling.

With a smile Sakuya replied warmly, "Of course I do Mistress."

"Tell me, where is Patchouli and Koakuma today? I did not see them in the Library." Remilia asked wondering where they could be.

As if remembering something, Sakuya put a finger to her chin, "Oh, they left early, they said something about an experiment they wanted to test."

"Then it is just you, me, and Flandre." Remilia muttered in a peaceful tone

"It is." Sakuya mimicked the serenity that was present in Remilia's voice.

Remilia sipped the last of her tea and took a gaze outside, "Today looks like a fine day to sit on the balcony. Sakuya, wouldn't it be great with some sweets?" she nudged

"Certainly Mistress, would you like some sweets as well, lady Flandre?" Sakuya asked as Flandre entered the living room

"Yay, sweets." Flandre ecstatically cheered.

The two young looking vampires went out to the balcony, sat down and waited a moment for Sakuya to arrive with the sweets, after some time Flandre got bored and left them to go look around the mansion. Remilia sat there, enjoying the peacefulness.

Sakuya noticed something out in the distance, upon further looking, she recognised it as the other two inhabitants of the Scarlet mansion, "They returned, it looks like something went wrong."

"What!" Remilia asked as rose up from her chair.

As they watched from the Balcony, they could see that Koakuma looked perfectly fine, but Patchouli on the other hand, was covered in dirt and her clothes were torn apart everywhere, she couldn't even walk anymore, so Meiling carried her.

"What happened to you Patchy?" Remilia asked urgently, as she and Sakuya stood in the front door

Koakuma answered as Patchouli was still trying to recover, "Well, at first it was going fine, but then when lady Patchouli was making the last part ready…"

Finishing the sentences Patchouli continued, "It EXPLODED! ..Right in front of me..."

Remilia, now more relieved, said, "Well take a long bath. Sakuya get her some new clothes."

"Of course." Sakuya then hurried towards the walk-in closet with Patchouli's dresses.

* * *

After a long relaxing bath and a new change of clothes, Patchouli made her way to the library, "Koakuma, have you found the missing ingredients yet?" she asked.

Koakuma looked up from her search to look at Patchouli, "No, still looking." then continued her searching.

"It must be here somewhere, or it will just blow up again. I don't think I'd care for a second try of _that_." Patchouli made a wry face as she dwelt on the bad experience she had.

"Maybe you should combine it with cured black grass." Marisa popped up from behind a bookshelf.

Distracted as she was, Patchouli just replied, "Yeah that might have worke- MARISA! What are you doing here!?"

Marisa just lightly smacked her on the shoulder "Relax Patchy, I just came over to play with Flandre, besides passing China wasn't that hard on my way in. I guess I got distracted by your books again. I've been sorting them into a borrow and don't borrow pile."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Patchouli exclaimed, but before she could continue her discussion on ill-mannered behaviour, Koakuma came and interrupted them.

Not really paying attention to the mood between the two of them, she just walked up to them and said, "Marisa is right, I just looked it up."

Sighing deeply, as she just about gave up on it all, Patchouli addressed her familiar, "Then Koakuma, can you go and get some cured black grass."

Chiming in as she always did, she answered, "I am on it."

Having heard Marisa's voice, Flandre smashed her way into the library, the poor door didn't stand a chance, "MAAARIIISAAA." After the initial impact when Flandre glomped her, she continued her conversation, "what are you reading?"

"Just... some... of Patchy's books... please let go..." Marisa, with great effort, tried to explain herself, through her lack of lung capacity. _"Now I know how Patchy feels about breathing."_

Flandre stood and Marisa fell to the floor, "Books are boring, and so very few of them have pictures in them."

Getting up from said floor Marisa said, "This one WAS very exciting." At that moment, Sakuya came in to check on the commotion.

It was clear that Flandre didn't care about the book when she continued talking, "Come on, let's have some fun, I have been practicing on some new abilities."

"And destroyed your room in the process!" There was a slight distaste in Patchouli's statement.

Sakuya made a wry face when she recalled the incident, "It took forever to clean up and rebuild."

"And how long was that?" Marisa asked curiously.

Sakuya shuddered, "THREE WEEKS! But in the normal timeline, it was about half an hour. Please don't do that again, lady Flandre."

Flandre bared her fangs as she grinned like a child.

Marisa shrugged, "That's life."

"Miss Kirisame, will you be staying for dinner?" Sakuya asked politely

"What's for dinner?" Marisa replied questioningly

Sakuya answered like she always did, "the menu is chicken in blood sauce."

"YAY! My favorite, please say yes Marisa, it's REALLY tasty!." Flandre exploded with joy

Marisa raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Do I dare ask what kind of blood?"

"Human blood." Sakuya stated in her most neutral voice, there was a hint of chuckling in it, however.

Marisa retorted in a deadpan voice, "Why did I bother asking."

Still being politeness itself. Sakuya smiled, "I will take that as a yes, so I'll go inform the mistress." then walked away.

"Yay, I'll have a friend over for dinner." Flandre twirled on the spot.

Marisa shrugged her shoulders, indicating a 'why not' fashion, "Great, where are the salt, pepper and maybe some ketchup to even it out."

Puzzled Flandre asked, "What?" She didn't know why Marisa wanted to ruin the dish.

Marisa remembered that Flandre wouldn't get the joke, "Nothing."

A few minutes after, the door was opened by Koakuma, "Lady Patchouli, I got cured black grass."

looking up from her book Patchouli nodded, "Good, let's try again."

"Should be fun to watch ya, *ZE*" Marisa grinned as wickedly as she could.

"I hope it will go Kyuu!" Flandre laughed almost as wickedly as Marisa.

"And I hope not!" She sighed deeply, "_Oh no, WHY ME!?" _It was only her self-control that prevented her from reaching her hands to the sky in despair.

Patchouli and her assistant began their experiment anew, this time with an audience, Marisa looking interested over Patchouli's shoulder, while Flandre floated around because she was bored. After their project was finished, Koakuma informed Remilia that they would go out and try it.

* * *

Sitting on the balcony, the maid and the lady watched them depart.

"You are not going with them?" Sakuya asked, puzzled as the Mistress always preferred to keep a personal watch over her little sister.

shaking her head slightly, it was evident that Remilia had full confidence in them, though she would never admit that to them, "No, I trust the three of them can handle Flandre, if she get's out of control."

"Very well then, I will go and prepare dinner." And with those words Sakuya took off for the kitchen.

* * *

Out on the field, a dazzling display of beautiful blue flames that lit up the night, dancing wildly across the night sky for several hours.

With the success shining in her eyes, Koakuma uttered, "its working, it's working."

"We finally got it right." Patchouli said with a content note of satisfaction in her voice.

"I could do that better." What Marisa said wasn't exactly to put down their success, she was merely trying to impress them.

"Yeah, yours are so much flashier." Flandre was impressed by Marisa's last experiment.

Patchouli couldn't care less, "Whatever." she was in no mood for competition.

"But without her help, it wouldn't have worked." Koakuma said in earnest.

"I don't care! We would have figured it out sooner or later." It was evident that Patchouli was irritated, and Marisa loved every second of it, pissing off Patchouli even further, _"Kokuma, why are you helping the enemy?!"_

"Ooh someone is getting jealous." Marisa snickered again.

Patchouli snapped, like a twig, "Shut up Marisa! You're the one who always steals my books and spells."

"*ZE*" Marisa replied with a fox-like grin.

Patchouli's blood was about to boil over, but she realized the futility of the situation, instead she let out a huge sigh, and let the matter drop, not really wanting to continue the discussion that got nowhere.

* * *

Later at the scarlet dinner table and the bloody chicken was served, Flandre, Remilia, Patchouli and Koakuma where eating it like it was the last meal in their life.

Marisa on the other hand had a difficult time just keeping it down, "_man, this just feels like eating blood, it's barely cooked and it feels so weird to chew on, this is the last time I stay for dinner.__"_

Nearly everyone was so caught up in their meal, that they did not notice Marisa's discomfort, only Sakuya seemed to notice it, "Is something wrong Miss Kirisame? You have barely touched your food." She asked in concern.

"Nor have you." Marisa just retorted.

"I am a maid, I do not eat in the presence of my Mistress." Sakuya answered in a mild mannered voice.

Marisa looked at her with a lifted eyebrow, "You do have to eat eventually."

"Of course I do." Sakuya's facial expression showed signs of 'what did you expect' all over it.

"So you **do** have some '_real food_' in this life forsaken dungeon." Marisa aid with a slight acid tone.

"Come with me to the kitchen, we can't have our guests go hungry now, can we." She led her to the kitchen with those words, and gave Marisa some human food, such as bread and vegetables.

Marisa shrugged as she was given the food on a plate, "Fourteenth time I have had bread in my life, you don't have some meat or something else to eat?"

Slightly shaking her head, Sakuya said calmly, "all meat is for ladies of the house."

"So you are a vegetarian?" Marisa asked.

Sakuya nodded, "Ever since I came here, I have been one, yes."

"How did you end up working for Vampires anyway?" Marisa asked very curiously.

"I am sorry, but I can't talk about it." Sakuya denied Marisa's request.

Marisa used her lady killer smile to try and charm her way to an answer, "Come on, you know I can keep a secret."

Sakuya felt a sudden urge to tell her everything, but stopped herself before revealing anything "No, just no."

Marisa could sense there was something valuable about this story and as such decided to get to the bottom of it, "_No matter, someone else might know as well.__"_

* * *

After finishing her meal in the kitchen, Marisa left, only to run into Flandre in the hallway.

Flandre smiled as she locked eyes with her best friend, "_There_ you are Marisa, let's go out and have a fight."

"You're on." Marisa replied, complete with her usual cockiness.

The two of them went outside to test out some of their newest arsenals of danmaku, out in the night, a blazing battle took place above the Scarlet mansion, sometimes stray blast bolts were heading in the Scarlet mansion's direction, so Sakuya had to jump in and redirect the bolts in order to save the mansion from total annihilation.

Outside in the Scarlet garden, Marisa and Flandre sat, after their rather intense battle, side by side, on the soft grass resting.

Marisa was the first to break the silence, "Do you know how Sakuya came to be with you vampires?"

Flandre hesitated for a second, in order to think, "I don't know, back then, I was locked down in the basement, it was my sister that gave me food, it was many years later, that I was introduced to Sakuya, and the way my sister talked about her back then, it sounded like she had always been here."

"Weird, is that all you know?" Marisa asked as she made a questioning face.

"It really is all I know," Flandre replied honestly, then went on to say, "I am actually getting curious about it as well."

Marisa smiled satisfyingly, "Excellent, but remember, be quiet about it, I doubt they are just going to tell you anything if you ask directly, be cunning."

"Got it, Marisa." Halfway through saying that, she rested her head on Marisa's shoulder, a look of contentment on her face.

In the distance Meiling stood watching them, because they were the _'__only interesting things__'_ to look at, "How nice, she finally found a friend." She went silent for some time, "_Though, that looks to be more than just friendly to me. You can do it young lady. I'm cheering you on."_


	4. Episode 4: Daily work

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 4: Daily work (Capriccio Queen)

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: morning

Reimu awoke from her sleep at the usual time in the morning and stretched, "Ahhh, just another morning, better get moving." she got up, dressed, ate breakfast and then went about her duties.

She was dusting, taking care of shrine, prepared fortune slips, two people came by her shrine, though they were just lost and needed directions, while wondering why a building was placed so far out from the village.

* * *

It was around midday when the usual magician disturbed the peace.

"Hiya Reimu, doing something fun?" Marisa asked as she landed in front of Reimu.

Reimu gave her a dull look, "What makes you think anything fun happens here?"

"Then let's get drunk." Marisa just fired out, in a tone that clearly said, as if that should provide them with something fun.

Reimu raised an eyebrow, "In the middle of the day?! Is that what you call fun?"

"But you got so much sake..." Marisa pointed out.

Reimu shook her head in dismay, "It is the shrine's sake, and it's not for us to use on selfish desires."

"Come on, ya got so much." Marisa pushed harder.

Reimu gave her a firm look, "It's still a no, and that won't change, if you got sake, I would be more than happy to share it with you."

Marisa then let it drop, "I think I got some at home, I'll be back *ZE*." She jumped on her broom and flew away fast.

Reimu just stood leaning on the wooden beam as she watched Marisa disappear behind the trees in the distance, "Finally, got time to finish my work, without Marisa around, she can be so distracting."

"You are right, she can really be in the way." A voice, from behind her, agreed completely.

Reimu turned around to see the scarlet vampire lady, standing right next to her with a parasol for the usual sun protection, "REMILIA!? FOR THE LOVE OF... from one distraction to the next."

Remilia gave her an offended look for an instant, "How rude of you to speak about your guests that way."

"I don't remember ever inviting you." Reimu glared back.

"Well I am here now." Remilia stated.

"I can see that, but why did you come?" Reimu asked, even though she could probably guess the answer on her own.

"Well, I was in the mood for a walk and decided to go by the shrine." Remilia explained causally.

Reimu looked at her with a raised eyebrow and asked, "And? How long have you decided to stay?"

Remilia replied in a lofty attitude, "As long as I wish."

"...Terrific." a deep sigh was heard from Reimu.

Remilia stood waiting, "Well, aren't you going to offer me a cup of tea?"

"As your highness wishes." She said as she began preparing the tea. Reimu tried to ignore whatever comeback her vampire guest threw in her direction, whilst making the tea. After the tea was finished, they both sat down and began drinking it slowly, sip by sip, without a seeming care in the world.

Of course that was quickly destroyed when a certain magician came back, "Reimu, I'm back, and I got the sake with me."

"That's not enough sake for even a human to get drunk on." Remilia pointed out.

Marisa made a playful jab, "Ohh, so you killed Reimu and took over the shrine."

"No, she hasn't sucked me dry, yet!" Reimu said sarcastically.

"I have a light appetite, so don't worry about it." Remilia assured her.

Reimu was getting rather annoyed, "I am not on today's menu, and come to think about it, you drink tea most of the time and I have seen you drink sake too, do you even have to drink blood at all?"

"It's true that I usually drink tea, but I do need blood from time to time." Remilia told them.

Marisa just said down on the shrine's wooden floor, next to Reimu, "well I got the sake and with Reimu's-"

"It's still the shrine's sake, and it's still not for our use!" Reimu interrupted angrily.

"We got a lot sake at home." Remilia hastily said, taking this opportunity to invite Reimu home.

Reimu knew too well what Remilia had in mind, "I do not have the time or desire to visit."

"Then I'll have Sakuya bring it here." Remilia knew she had to talk very fast in order to convince them.

"Yay, finally something fun will happen here." Marisa jumped up with glee.

Hoping to have Remilia out of her hair for a few minutes, Reimu said, "Well good luck with the trip."

Remilia responded in a flirty tone, "I am not going to take my eyes of off _you_ any time soon."

"Then, how are you going to get Sakuya to bring it over?" Reimu asked, not sure if she would like the answer.

"Like this, 'SCARLET MEISTER!'" Remilia shouted as beams of red magic was fired from her fingertips and covered the sky, and then it formed the words, "Sakuya, bring lots of sake."

In the distance, words formed in multiple colors, "I'll see to it Mistress, I'll be there soon."

"Convenient." Marisa said as she was stating the obvious.

* * *

As the sun began to disappear to the west they all saw Sakuya come over, with Meiling carrying all the sake on a pallet, like a pack mule.

"We are here with the sake Mistress. I even got the Chu Yeh Ching for you as well." Sakuya told her mistress politely.

The Scarlet vampire looked pleased at her servant, "Very good Sakuya."

"Always a pleasure to serve you, Milady." Sakuya gave Reimu a sidelong glance and smiled to herself, knowing full well why they had to bring the sake.

Reimu looked at the staggering amount of sake in awe, "...So, much, sake..."

"We are _so_ going to get drunk." Was the first thing Marisa said when her mind had comprehended how much sake there was.

Knowing when they weren't needed, and in the way, Sakura and Meiling bowed in unison and said, "We will be taking our leave."

* * *

The three of them had been drinking sake nonstop for half an hour, pretty heavily.

Remilia had begun to act a tiny bit silly because she was intoxicated, "Come on, just a little taste."

"No, my blood is my own." Reimu replied, also a bit intoxicated.

"Just a few drops then." Remilia pleaded.

"Do I look like a blood tap to you?" Reimu said defending her skin.

"But you are drinking my sake." Remilia had turned to sulking at this point.

"I never asked you come with it in the first place." Reimu coldly pointed out.

Remilia whined in response, almost on the verge of crying, "That's no fairrrr~ you're drinking it anyway."

"This is Marisa's sake, and she is the one who is drinking yours, so why don't you ask _her_ for blood?" Reimu retaliated.

"She doesn't smell... as good as you." Remilia said sobbing.

"I heard thaaaat~"Marisa cried back, definitely intoxicated.

"You smell like garbage! Do you ever take a bath?" Remilia said while trying to wave Marisa off, to no success.

"I do... sometimes... when I feel like it~" Marisa said in a slurred voice.

Remilia's face got a look of disgust on it, and she made a grimace, "That explains everything... and why my library smells so bad lately."

Marisa just shrugged her shoulders in response, "...Baths are overrated~ *ZE*"

* * *

Things got more silly from there, as the more Remilia had to drink, the more childish she got. A long time passed and the drinking escalated, partly because Remilia more or less forced Reimu to drink her sake as well, until Marisa asked a question, "So, Reeemiliaaa... how co-come you didn't useee.. your powers to mannnippulate fate... to actually win-hihi... when we triieed... t- stop youu-hu?" she asked totally wasted.

"I caused the incident... to get noticed and get friiiieeeeendssss, I thought my powers o- fate were completly flawlessss at th- time." Remilia openly admitted and lowered her head in embarrassment.

It took Marisa a minute or two to properly process the information she had been given, "By THAT logiiiic, I guess your powers ARE flaawleess...like a diamon-hehehend."

Remilia seemed to be in a state of drunken surprise, before shaking it off of her and turned her attention to her infatuation, "That remiinds ME, why don't you wuv me Reeiimuuu?"

"Because people don't come visiting anymore... you scared them all awayyyy, you're so scaryyy. Don't be so scawyyy~" Reimu complained in a childish voice.

"I'm a vampire... I'm supposed to be scawy~" Remilia said as seriously as she could...which failed utterly.

"Don't be a vampire, it's not niceeee~" Reimu was too drunk to notice how unreasonable she was being.

"I CAANT stop being a vampiruuh." Clinging to Reimu's arm was now a drunken vampire, who had rested her head on the shrine maiden's shoulder and gave a content sigh, much to Reimu's dismay.

Marisa looked at them in a haze and thought to herself, "_These two, act like childish schoolchildren, they are so cute.__"_ She then proceeded to wobble over to them very slowly, and then gave a fierce hug to both of them, "I like you twoo."

"I guess you're pretty drunk, Marisa." Reimu said coolly like it was nothing.

Remilia screamed, as she sprang out of Marisa's range, "Get ahway from meee."

Marisa put on a exaggerated flirty tone, "Ooooh come on... yoeu kno- you like meeeee~"

Remilia then fled the party, to get as far away from Marisa as possible.

Reimu was amazed at how Marisa had saved her, so easily, "So THAT'S how you scare off a vampire."

"I alwaays help my frieends." Marisa grinned in her drunken haze.

Reimu looked at her funny, at first, but then she started having a giggle fit.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: midnight

The returning vampire landed on one of her many balconies, where she was greeted by her chef maid, "Welcome back Milady."

"Good evening Sakuya." Remilia said in a somewhat normal tone, now that she had gotten some fresh air to cool her head.

"Did your time with the shrine maiden go well?" Sakuya asked in her usual politeness.

Remilia felt tired and disappointed, "Could have gone better, I feel so dirty."

"Shall I prepare a warm bath for you?" Sakuya asked, waiting for her lady's orders.

Remilia nodded, "That would do good. I also wish to relax." she muttered in a low voice.

Sakura could see it clearly, that her mistress needed some time to unwind, "Very well Mistress, I will make sure no one disturbs you."

In Remilia's chamber

The rest of the night Remilia was silent as sat on her huge royal scarlet bed.

"Something wrong sis?" Flandre said as she walked into Remilia's chamber.

"Not now Flandre." Remilia muttered dismissively.

"Why~?" Flandre asked curiously.

"GO AWAY" Remilia ordered, which would be enough to scare anyone away... except her little sister.

"Have I done something wrong?!" Flandre asked confused.

"...no, but I'm not feeling so good, so leave me alone..." Remilia

"Are you sick?" Flandre asked again as she sat down beside Remilia

"...Yes, a certain kind of illness, you might say." Remilia said in a resigned voice.

"What kind?" Flandre said a bit worried.

"Well, let me try and explain..." Remilia started out. The Scarlet siblings sat side by side, talking long into the night, until they fell asleep. At dawn, Sakuya found them both sleeping there, on top of the bed.


	5. Episode 5: Missing books

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 5: Missing books (tomboyish library)

* * *

SCARLET MANSION LIBRARY: morning

That morning Koakuma was flying around in a hurried frenzy, searching in vain for some books that were missing. They had gone missing in the stillness of the night, "Where could those books have gone?" Koakuma thought as she wondered about the library in her search.

"Good morning Koa, looking for something?" Patchouli asked in a pleasant tone that reflected the very good mood she was in.

"Morning Patchy," Koakuma said shortly, "I can't find the books 'Circle of Frost' and 'Cloak of Darkness'."

Patchouli's mood dropped a few levels, "And you are sure that you checked everywhere?"

Koakuma nodded in response, "Dead sure."

"I think Marisa has them." Patchouli muttered it like it couldn't be more obvious.

"I am not so sure Marisa is behind it, not this time at least." The little devil told her mistress.

Patchouli raised an eyebrow in surprise, "And what makes you say that?"

"Because they disappeared overnight, and Lady Remilia said she was with Reimu and Marisa." Koakuma explained.

"Why didn't you wake me up, if you knew they were gone?" Patchouli asked frantically.

Koakuma looked apologetic when she responded, "I wouldn't wake you before I was absolutely sure about it."

"Okay, you go out and look for them! I will make a better security spell in the meantime." Patchouli used her tone of voice to make it a command.

"Yes mistress Patchouli, I will go at once." There was nothing uncertain about that tone, Koakuma knew it well, and obeyed it fully.

She flew out of the mansion in the search of the books.

* * *

Somewhere around Icy Lake, the two perpetrators were currently dissatisfied with their spoils, as one was a dumb fairy, and the other a, not so bright, youkai. They were so dissatisfied that they caused a great deal of noise and Koakuma heard them quite clearly yammering about something,

"I do not get this part." Said the dark little Youkai.

"I can't read it, it's filled with too many weird words." Her bright blue fairy companion said.

"How do we make ourselves more powerful, if we don't understand any of it!?" Rumia growled in frustration, as she threw the book with all her might.

Koakuma saw this and caught the book in its flight, before confronting the two, "So you two are the thieves, I have no idea how the two of you got your hands on our books, but that's beside the point, give them back NOW!" Koakuma demanded, however In the vaults of her mind, Koakuma winced, "_Patchouli is going to be so__oo__ pissed, when she hears that __'__these two__'__ got around our security magic.__"_

"They are ours now, so go away, or I'll Cryo freeze you!" Cirno yelled the threat, which sounded more cute than threatening.

"You have stolen belongings of my mistress, lady Patchouli; I can under no circumstances let it go unpunished." Koakuma readied herself for battle, and then the fight was on.

The little fey, Cirno, unleashed beams of ice and sharp ice shards, but Koakuma dodged all of Cirno's attacks and fired green balls of light that shattered the Ice around her, and if it weren't for Cirno's small size, it would have hit Cirno hard.

The battle took awhile and Cirno turned the area to ice, but because of her poor aim, it did not help much and she constantly had to dodge Koakuma's much more precise attacks.

Then Cirno concentrated her energy on a powerful laser of Ice and fired it, but Koakuma just stood still and in the last second, evaded, the ice laser hit Rumia that had tried to attack from behind and she was frozen solid, Cirno then paused as she saw that she hit the wrong target, In that instant Koakuma saw her chance and fired all she had and hit Cirno pointblank, Cirno then lost the power and will to fight and crashed down on the Icy ground and all the ice shattered around including the ice around Rumia.

"Now to get the books back." Koakuma demanded again, this time with a lot of rage behind it.

Rumia who have just been frozen down and sounded like she just have caught a cold,and you couldn't take her seriously with her teeth chattering like that, "B-b-b-ut th-the v-v-v-vampire said we co- Ah-ah achoo, could have them!"

Koakuma blinked as the words didn't ring true, "Come again!?"

"When we were sneaking around the vampire castle, the vampire found us and beat us senseless and she said that we were no fun at all, and then Rumia cried for mercy and she said that we should come again when we were stronger and then she gave us those books, she said that we could use them." Cirno interrupted them, trying to defend their actions.

Koakuma couldn't believe it, but it definitely sounded like they told her the truth, "Lady Remilia would nev-... FLANDRE!" she shouted as it all became clear, "The two of you are coming with me; I need to get to the bottom of this."

"O-o-okay" said the half frozen Rumia.

While Cirno was muttering something under her breath, "Next time I will be the strongest..."

She grabbed them around the neck and dragged them both to the Scarlet Devil Mansion for further questioning. She went straight to the library and dumped the two of them before Patchouli.

"Koakuma...! Why have you taken some random youkais with you, are they the thieves?" Patchouli gave them a menacing stare.

"Yes, but that's just the beginning," Koakuma looked concerned, then turned to address Cirno "Please tell my mistress exactly what you told me," she commanded.

Patchouli listened until it became all too clear.

"It's safe to assume that it's Flandre they talk about." Koakuma said while awaiting her mistress decision.

Patchouli nodded in agreement, "I guess we have to talk to Remilia about this matter, please escort the two of them out."

"Will do." Koakuma obeyed and followed Cirno and Rumia out.

* * *

In the basement, Flandre's room

Remilia and Sakuya sat in the little room questioning Flandre, Remilia was the first to speak, "Flandre! Did you really give those thieves our books!?"

"They were no fun and we got so many of them." Flandre protested.

Remilia gave her sister, a stern gaze, "It's enough that Marisa comes and goes, we do not need more of those _things_ around."

"Come on sis, I want to fight someone strong ." Flandre said half-crying.

"And _that's_ why we do not kill Marisa when she comes and goes," Remilia sinisterly pointed out.

"Okay, I'm sorry sister," Flandre said in a surrendering tone.

"Well then, you can play with Marisa when she comes again." Remilia said satisfyingly, then turned to Sakuya, "I'm going out for some time Sakuya, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Of course Mistress, I will take care of everything." Sakuya assured her.

* * *

IN THE LIBRARY

Koakuma placed the books where they belonged.

"_Perfect, everything is in order.__"_ Koakuma smiled to herself, then noticed Patchouli was making something that shone around her hands, "What are you working on?"

"Well, call it a detect spell, it's made to identify the person that have been in contact with our things." Patchouli announced proudly

Koakuma thought for a moment, "So we could figure out who took our things?"

"Precisely and also allow us to track it."Patchouli confirmed with a smile.

"That would make it much easier next time something is missing." Koakuma sighed in relief, "This new spell would also mean less work for locating books inside the library."

"That is what I am hoping for. By the way, thank you for getting the books back, Koa." Patchouli used the more affectionate nickname to express her thanks.

"Always a pleasure to serve, Patchy." Koakuma responded in kind.

* * *

Some time went by before the sound of the little Scarlet could be heard all over the mansion, as she spotted her best friend,

"MARISAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Flandre shouted as she flew with full speed through the corridors and hammered into the usually visiting black magician.

Marisa had just time enough to say two words before impact, "Oh crap!"

Flandre and Marisa was tumbling into one of the enormous bookshelves.

The huge bookshelf tilted to one side and hammered into another bookshelf and caused a domino effect to begin.

Patchouli was petrified as her precious library collapsed all around her, then when one the bookshelf was about to collapse on top of her, she barely registered it.

Koakuma jumped in and grabbed her mistress and sprang away at the last second, before both of them were buried in books.

Sakuya came in haste to see what has happened, "IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" she shouted in concern.

"no, I think I broke something." said Marisa trying to free herself from that barely sane vampire hanging on her like a leech.

Sakuya walked over to Flandre and Marisa, "Flandre, what did you promise me?" she said with a nearly mothering tone.

"I don't remember." Flandre answered innocently.

"No 'danmaku' inside the house, no 'attacking' inside the house and no 'fast flying' inside the house." Sakuya reprimanded the little lady.

"'Oops' Sorry I'll to remember next time." Flandre apologized and took the barely living Marisa with her outside.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Marisa muttered sarcastically as she was dragged outside.

* * *

In the next few hours Patchouli, Koakuma and Sakuya was in the middle of putting everything back in its place.

"About saving me from being squashed by the bookshelf... thank you." Patchouli bowed slightly.

"You're welcome mistress." Koakuma smiled, pleased with herself.

"Now if we could somehow protect the library from such dangerous assaults." Patchouli muttered louder than she intended.

"That's Flandre for you..." Koakuma laughed in reply.

"Something I've noticed here as of late, her behavior has changed a bit, she keep asking me all sorts of stuff, some of it is kind of personal." Sakuya told with an uneasy feeling.

"Somewhat alarming, I would say," Patchouli replied in agreement.

"Well it's better than her blowing things up, like she did in the past." Koakuma pointed out.

"True but still..." Patchouli said, deep in thought, "Could it be that Marisa's influence has something to do with it?"

Koakuma looked very confused when she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Could be..." Sakuya said thoughtfully, but then changed her demeanor as she added, "She has obviously learned to give books away."

"That was not what I meant by it! ...though that too." Patchouli tried to make sure Sakuya understood what she meant.

"I know." Sakuya gave a nod of understanding.

"Please enlighten me." Koakuma requested earnestly.

"Another time." Patchouli declined casually, "Let's get this mess sorted out properly."

"As you wish." Koakuma said politely and continued putting up the books.

They worked long into the night before the library once again stood proud and tall.


	6. Episode 6 Blood Donation

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 6: Blood donation (Red of the dead)

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: early morning

Reimu was awoken early in the morning, from the shouting of a certain blonde magician and her constant hammering on the door, "Reimu wake up, wake up!"

Reimu rose up from her futon, opened the door and shouted a reply, "WHAT! Marisa!"

"I need to tell you something." Marisa said urgently.

"And that is?" Reimu asked sleepy.

"The Scarlet mansion is no longer receiving human blood." Marisa explained in haste.

Reimu just gave her dumb look, "And I care because?"

Marisa stared back at Reimu in the similar fashion, "Because you are a human, just like me."

"We have beaten them before, and we can do it again." Reimu said not in the least bit caring.

"Don't you know that vampires go into some sort of frenzy when they get too thirsty?" Marisa asked flabbergasted.

"I did not." Reimu replied sluggishly.

"That's why they are so feared." Marisa pointed out to her, "Or that's just one of the reasons." she corrected herself.

Reimu yawned loudly, "And you propose we do?" she asked, still not caring in the least for the answer.

"No idea." Marisa just replied with shrug.

Reimu suddenly got an urge to punch Marisa in the face, "...So, you wanted to wake me up, _just_ to tell me this!?"

"Yep." Marisa openly acknowledged with a grin.

Reimu glared vehemently at Marisa, or perhaps it was just how tired her eyes were, "I hate you…"

"I love you..." Teasing Reimu was one thing Marisa loved to do.

Reimu gave a deep sigh, "You are going to get stabbed one day if you keep saying stuff like that so easily."

Marisa went outside, got on her broom, flashed Reimu a quick grin and said, "They can try, *ZE*"

Before she flew away, Reimu replied, "I'm sure they will."

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: midday

Latter that day, Reimu heard knocks on the door, and a familiar voice speaking, "Miss Hakurei, I bring a request." it was the vampire's maid.

Reimu instantly knew what she was going to ask, "If it's about blood, forget it."

"How do you know that?" Sakuya asked puzzled.

"Marisa told me." Reimu answered directly.

Sakuya stood in her thoughts for a few seconds, "It was not something we told her, curiously enough." she muttered mildly.

"Well you are not getting any blood from me." Reimu exclaimed with great haste.

Sakuya wondered for a moment if she should change tactic, but let the thought slide, since she didn't know how much leniency she had, "My Mistress wishes to make a temporary deal."

Reimu gave her dull look, "If she wants to make a deal, she can come herself."

"My Mistress does not feel well at the moment, so I came in her stead and I have the authority to make an arrangement in her place." Sakuya explained, and hoped Reimu could be persuaded.

Reimu had no intention on agreeing to anything, but for the sake of curiosity she asked anyway, "Well how much are we talking about?"

"My Mistress did tell me to let you name your price." Sakuya said with a smile.

Reimu chuckled for a bit, "Well, give me 30.000 in donations each year for the next 30 years." she said loudly for the sake of fun.

"DONE!" It sounded from Sakuya's lips, and in her head there was a small victory, _"That was so much cheaper than I feared it would be."_

Reimu was stunned, "WHAT!? I was just kidding!" she yelled, that would be enough to pay for good food, and a lot of things she had never considered buying before.

Sakuya talked quickly to insure that Reimu didn't change her mind, "I am absolutely sure that my Mistress will agree to it."

Reimu had a bad feeling, what would happen because of this, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up on, "I can't believe I am agreeing to it, okay, what do I do?"

"I will come by every day, to take a bit of your blood, until such time we receive blood again." Sakuya explained in a very good mood.

"And then you feed it to the vampires." Reimu said, suddenly thinking that she had made an agreement with the devil, which wouldn't be that far from the truth.

"I will mix it with my own so they do not get too used to one flavor, before I put it in their food." Sakuya continued the explanation in the same tone.

"I keep forgetting that you are a human as well." Reimu muttered, at least _she_ was not a youkai.

Sakuya then told her, in a more serious tone, "I do need some of your blood in advance."

Knowing she was caught, Reimu sighed, "...Let's get this over with." Before she welcomed Sakuya inside for the first blood donation.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: midday

Remilia laid on her bed, as she did not feel well for the lack of human blood, after all it was a vampire's main food source, she was half asleep when she heard knocks on her door.

"I have returned Mistress." Sakuya said quietly, her face indecipherable.

Remilia turned in her bed to look straight at her servant, "Did you make her agree to it?" she asked not sure about the outcome.

Sakuya gave her a soft reassuring smile, "She did Mistress, and I have some of her blood with me back."

Remilia felt much better when she heard that, "That's a relief; the thought of drinking blood from Marisa was too disturbing."

Sakuya then recalled something that puzzled her visit at the shrine, "Speaking of Marisa, the Shrine Maiden said she heard about our blood incident from Marisa. Do you think anyone here could have revealed it?"

Remilia contemplated it for awhile, the best she could in her current condition, "I don't think so, or maybe Flandre told her, but if that's true then she has properly gotten some of Marisa's blood in exchange for that information, but if she develops a taste for Marisa's blood... She could get out of control."

"I shall keep an eye on her then." Sakuya told her mistress with a small bow.

Remilia gave a curt nod with her head, "Please do." But then her curiosity got the better of her, "By the way... what price did Reimu agree to?"

At this point, she could no longer hold her mask, and Sakuya giggled, "The price is 30.000 annually, I asked her to state her price first."

Remilia looked really satisfied, "Good job, Sakuya."

* * *

SCARLET MANSION BASEMENT: evening

Sitting in her dimly lit room, with a hand over her stomach, Flandre sat on her bed and really felt ill,_"__Why did my meal not make me full, and why can't I think of anything but her, I feel empty, I feel cold, I feel hungry, come to me, Marisa, I need you... so __MUCH__.__"_

* * *

SAME PLACE: late evening

"Lady Flandre, dinner is served," Sakuya said, but there came no reply, "Flandre? Are you in there?"

When she again didn't hear a reply, she went looking around the basement, but found no one.

"_I stood guard around the basement, she could not have gotten out unnoticed.__"_ she thought desperately.

* * *

AT THE GATE.: a few minutes later

Sakuya headed outside to see if anything was out of the ordinary,

Meiling could hear Sakuya's footsteps come closer and decided to try and preemptive her coming scolding, "I swear that I only closed my eyes!"

Sakuya rolled her eyes, "And snored out loud for all to hear, but I don't see any indication that she got through here."

Meiling could hear the urgency in her voice, "Who are you talking about?"

"Lady Flandre." Sakuya muttered under her breath.

Meiling's eyes became as big as teacups, "Again!?"

Sakuya nodded in dismay, "Yes I am afraid so."

"I do wonder how she keeps getting out all the time." Meiling wondered out loud.

"Meiling, you do what you do best… No wait, what you are supposed to do best, I'll go get the others." Sakuya remarked sarcastically, and hurried back into the mansion.

* * *

MARISA's HOUSE: night

"WHERE ARE YOU, MARISA?~" Flandre called out to her friend with the most sinister look on her face.

Marisa had ducked down behind some trees, while she could easily see that Flandre was in her utmost predatory state, "_Shit, I think showing her my house was a really bad idea.__"_

Flandre could smell something nice and familiar and saw the tiniest speck of a black hat, "There you are, I was looking all over for you." she said like they were playing hide and seek.

Marisa just stood up from her hiding place and dusted her dress off, "Darn…" she muttered to herself.

"I hunger for you, Marisa…" Flandre's eyes were glazed over and only that one thought occupied her mind.

Marisa knew what she was getting into, "Well, I like you too, but it's a little too soon for second base, *ZE*" But she still felt like playing a smartass, by laughing in the face of danger.

Flandre made her most unnatural smile to date, "You look so delicious, let me have a bite." In the next second, Flandre sprang over towards Marisa; Luckily Marisa had her broom with her and managed to grace away, just in time, before two fangs would have been in her neck.

It was a wild chase, as Marisa flew at top speed through the big and narrow forest and Flandre coming up at every turn to stop her escape, Many fairies had to jump or fly away to avoid being hit by a broom or four crazy vampires in pursuit.

Flandre did her best to corner Marisa by using duplications of herself, but Marisa's flashy magic made it very difficult for Flandre to get precise location on her, but as Flandre's lust grew stronger, she started to use her own magic to hamper Marisa, and once again was Flandre all over her, but then time stopped around Flandre and a few knives hit her in the back and a number of strong barriers were created around her and sealed shut.

And behind Flandre stood Sakuya, Patchouli, Koakuma and Reimu.

"Now that's done." Reimu snorted, as Sakuya steadily removed the knifes from Flandre's back.

"Even Flandre wouldn't be able get out of our combined barriers." Patchouli said as Flandre lay still on the muddy ground, with only her face moving in dissatisfaction.

Koakuma nodded in agreement, "It should hold her until she calms down."

"Marisa! How. could you. feed Flandre. your BLOOD! Have you gone insanely mad?" Reimu asked her friend in disbelief, while shaking her violently.

"Well, we made a deal _that_, I would give her some of my blood every time she told me secrets, and man~ does she know a lot of them." Marisa explained like it was no big deal.

"What secrets?" Sakuya firmly demanded to know.

"I am not telling you." Marisa made a face that clearly said, "if I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret, du-uh."

Koakuma tried to cool down the tension, "Now the only mystery is how Flandre got out in the first place." she said trying to move the focus of the conversation, and failed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have shown her the secret exit." Marisa muttered to herself.

"We have a secret exit?" for a moment, Sakuya looked baffled.

"I made one myself." Marisa then began whistling, as if she was totally innocent.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Sakuya shouted in stunned disbelief.

"Just in case I needed to get away." Marisa said with like it was nothing.

Sakuya gave up trying to reason with this woman, "Well... What is done is done, let's get lady Flandre back and make her receive a proper meal. You're responsible for this mess, miss Kirisame, so we will need to mix your blood with the dish to make her feel full."

Marisa shrugged, "well it will only be for a time." and in her mind she was thankful for that, _"Can't be worse than flandre's bites, it took many tries to teach just to to sink her teeth into my neck without ripping the flesh off of me, it was a horrible burning pain, I still have marks after it."_

They grabbed the magically paralyzed Flandre and flew home.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION DINNER HALL: midnight

Around the dinner table, Sakuya was serving everyone tea, as a gesture for their efforts to bring Flandre home.

After a good nourishing meal, Flandre realized the error of her actions and was really apologetic, "I am so sorry Marisa, can you forgive me?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Marisa tried to shrug it off nonchalantly, "Well~ it's not the first time someone tries to kill me, eat me or suck me dry, so it's no biggie."

Flandre wiped her eyes, "That's a relief; will you come and play with me again?" she asked still sobbing a bit.

"Of course I will." she said and patted flandre on her head.

Flandre looked at her with joyous eyes, like they contained all wonders and miracles in the world, "Thank you so much, you are my best friend and my only friend."

"If you stopped killing or scaring people, it would probably help a lot." Reimu pointed out... before she mentally slapped herself for getting involved... again.

"Reimu's right, you can't be friends with dead people." Marisa said continuing the point. In the back of her mind however, she thought something completely different, "_Actually you can, but only in rare situations.__"_

Koakuma tried to lighten the mood, "I believe that one day, you will have tons of friends, lady Flandre."

"Do you really think so?" Flandre looked up at Koakuma with teary puppy dog eyes in search of honesty.

"Hey, what I told you to do, for us to become friends, applies to everyone." Marisa assured her.

"Okay, I will try." Flandre unfolded her wings and stretched them with newfound glee.

Marisa swung her hands to each side in an over exaggerated action fashion,"ALRIGHT, let's begin with Reimu."

Turning her hands heavenward Reimu lamented loudly, "Why me…?"

Marisa laid a hand on Reimu's collarbone, squeezed it slightly, to prevent an escape. and gave her a flashy smile, "Because she and I are already friends, and the rest here are in a somewhat weird way, her family."

Reimu gave her an irritated look, "…Haven't I been through enough…"

"Play along, just play along." Marisa did what she does best, goading people into doing her bidding.

Reimu took a deep breath and used it all to sigh as deeply as she was capable of, "…Fine…"

"Now Flandre, try and talk to her." Marisa encouraged her by giving a small nudge with her elbow.

"Okay! Hey hey, wanna be my friend?" Flandre was happy now, that she had the opportunity to make a new friend.

"No." Came the flat, unemotional response, befitting of Reimu.

"Why not?! Is it because I'm cuter than you?" Flandre teased her as she flapped her wings.

"Do I seriously have to go through this?" Reimu looked at Marisa with dread and despair, her voice clearly told them, just how much, she wanted to be free of this.

Flandre wasn't one to be discouraged because of her peptalk, decided to take a new approach, "Okay then, let's battle, if I win, we'll become friends, if I don't win, we will still become friends. Right, *ZE*"

Reimu hid her face in the palms of her hands. "Oh my shrine's deity, a little blood-sucking Marisa, the world is doomed..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Marisa mocked feeling hurt again.

"Well, she definitely _sounds_ like you." Reimu accused her.

Another look of wonder crossed Flandre's face, "Do I really?"

Marisa gave her a thumbs up, "Yes and you sound AWESOME!"

A single thought occurred inside Sakuya and Patchouli's minds at the same time, and that thought was, _"__Oh dear...__"_

Reimu decided to just quit it all, it was pissing her off, it was late and she was tired, "I'm going home, I've had enough for the day."

Marisa gave Flandre a cheerful smile, "Well Flandre, try again another day."

"Okay!" Flandre smiled, she was getting infected by Marisa's cheerfulness.

To make sure the shrine maiden hadn't forgotten their deal, Sakuya shouted after her, "Don't forget that I will come by and get some blood in the morning, miss Hakurei."

"Don't remind me…" Reimu muttered between clenched teeth.

Marisa suddenly burst into laughter, so much that she had to hold her stomach because of cramps,"Y-You actually agreed?"

Several veins seemed close to burst open because of Reimu's high blood pressure at that moment, "YES… I... DID…" She looked ready to kill and her eye began to twitch violently, _"Must... resist... urge... to mutilate."_

Marisa toned down her laughter to a snicker, "Hey Flandre, You might not get her as a friend, but at least you get to taste her."

"…I'm out of here…" and with those words, Reimu left the building.

"I don't think you should have said that out loud, Sakuya." Patchouli said in a small voice.

"Yes, I do believe you are right." Sakuya agreed to her mistake with a small whisper.


	7. Episode 7: A witch's grimoire

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 7: A witch's grimoire (secret love color)

* * *

SCARLET MANSION LIBRARY: evening

In the Library, Patchouli and Koakuma took a stroll around the bookshelves in their hunt for a few of the books they didn't normally use, and on that stroll, they found their usual visitor Marisa, who sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning up against one of the bookshelves and the wall, she was so focused on the book that she didn't notice them.

Patchouli noticed that Marisa was writing something down in the book, "Marisa! Are you writing in our books?" she asked harshly, as she was worried for her books' safety.

Marisa looked up from the book and said, "No, this is my very own grimoire." before she turned her attention back to the book.

Patchouli suddenly changed to to a more apologizing tone, "Oh, why did you take your grimoire here?"

Marisa flashed her usual grin, without looking up, "to copy spells of course."

"Of cour-" Then Patchouli stopped as the grim realization hammered in, "WHAT! Do you steal spells from my very own books, is _that _what you have been doing lately!" she demanded to know this.

Marisa gave her the usual lady killer smile, "steal is such a harsh word to use and it's not like you will lose any of them."

Patchouli just rolled her eyes and then turned her head to her assistant, "Koakuma, make sure she does not get anywhere near my personal grimoire." she ordered.

Koakuma gave her mistress an apologizing look, "that's the one next to Marisa's grimoire."

"And why did you not stop her!?" Patchouli's blood began to boil.

"Seriously I thought the two of you had some sort of agreement, she has been reading in it for the past few days." Koakuma excused herself.

"Damn it!" Patchouli muttered, Then turned back to Marisa, with as much determination she could muster, she commanded, "Marisa, give me my book back!"

Marisa ignored her order and continued writing, she didn't want so much hard work to go to waste, "just a little more and I am completely done with it." She hastened her scribbling, just slightly.

"Have you already copied _that_ much?!" Patchouli exclaimed in disbelief.

Snapping the book shut with a loud bang, Marisa put the pen away and said with a satisfied voice, "all done."

Patchouli hid her face in her hands and made an ugly grimace that no one could see, "...You can't be serious!?"

"I did not need all of them." Marisa grinned with great self-satisfaction.

"So you say that I have bad spells!" Patchouli glared offended, she did not need to hear that on top of her spells being pirated.

"Not all of them blow stuff up." Marisa snorted in amusement.

Patchouli gave her an odd look, "Do you only use spells for combat?" she asked, and mentally went on, _"In my experiences, one can only get so far with destructive spells alone."_

"Mostly yes, but I _do_ try to find some way to become immortal though." Marisa answered casually. almost in an offhand manner.

Patchouli gave her a disapproving look, "Immortal is something no one should become."

Marisa rose to defend her case, "and why is that?" she asked in a proving manner.

"Because it will upset the balance of nature." Patchouli explained, but she not sure Marisa would even care to listen.

"Do _you_ really want to die at some point in time?" Marisa asked curiously.

Patchouli was quiet for a few minutes, "...not really." she saw what Marisa was getting at, even though she disagreed with it.

"That's why I try anyway, I don't want to get old... humans have so short lifespans." Marisa muttered irritated.

"Have you thought about becoming a youkai instead? We do have books about transformation magic." Patchouli tried to steer her away from such a horrible path, unto something more manageable.

Giving that idea a shoulder shrug, Marisa declined it, "Nah, that's too cliché. immortality is _the_ way to go." She was way too enthusiastic about it.

Patchouli decided to stand firm and keep on trying to discourage her pursuit, "...I still think you should stop those thoughts."

Marisa thought to herself, that she had had enough lecturing at this point and swiftly changed the topic, "By the way Koa, how did you come to live in the Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

Koakuma was not used to being asked personal questions like that from someone other than Patchouli, so she was a little fidgety when she answered, "I was summoned from Makai by Lady Patchouli, and we became soul-bound, I decided to stay since I had no real life in Makai anyway."

Marisa looked thoughtful and nostalgic at the mention of that name, "Makai, huh… sure brings back memories." Her thoughts continued, "_I wonder if Mima is still there.__"_

"Eh, you've been to Makai, Marisa?" Koakuma was a little taken aback.

Marisa was about to tell her, about her awesomely wicked trip there, but at that very moment, the door was slammed open, and Flandre stood in the doorway, "Marisa-Marisa! Are you ready to turn up the heat?"

"You bet I am. In fact, I have some new spells I want to test on you." Marisa grinned and clapped Patchouli on the shoulder.

Patchouli moved Marisa's hand away, gave them both a hard look, "you mean my spells, right! And if you are going to fight, take it outside, I will not tolerate you making a mess in my library... again."

* * *

SCARLET COURTYARD: night

And so the front of the Scarlet garden was lit up, as Flandre and Marisa took turns to fire upon each other.

Looking at the fight from below, Koakuma made an objective observation, "Marisa is getting rather good at using your spells."

Patchouli was sulking, a lot, "I feel so used." she decided to not watch a whole lot of the battle.

"Maybe you should think of it as an honor, that someone read your entire legacy of spells, I would call that an achievement." Koakuma said trying to cheer her mistress up.

"Every mage should make their own spells!" Patchouli mumbled more to herself then her familiar.

"I don't know how many spells we read about from other mages before us, and you could read Marisa's spells as well?" Koakuma asked, not sure if she should press it further, or just shut up.

"I still find it wrong to use someone else's magic." Patchouli finished, and took one more glance up at the two combatants battling in the sky above them.

The jeweled winded vampire and black cloaked human was full force engaged in battle, as they circled each other and traded blow for blow, "Let me try this one 'non directional LASER'" Marisa shouted the last part and fired the lasers out into the open air around them.

Flandre flared in excitement as she dodged the lasers, "good one, now dodge this, 'Cranberry Trap'."

Marisa just spinned around to avoid being hit, "you need be faster to trap me with Cranberry, try Pineapple next time, works much better, now let me try this new one, 'ROYAL FLARE!'"

Flandre could intensely feel the heat become a lot hotter in an instant and quickly outmaneuvered it before getting _fried_ completely, "Hey no sun-power! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Marisa gave a little nervous chuckle, "Good thing I haven't perfected it yet."

Flandre's determination to impress and win became just that much more intense, "well then, get through this one, 'Maze of MY LOVE.'"

Marisa had to make a quick dive down so she wouldn't get caught in the extremely flashy and now also very complex Maze, _"__Shit! A little too close, she is really getting good at i__mproving her faults__, this could be a future problem.__"_

On the balcony, Remilia was watching with Sakuya by her side, "It is a very beautiful match, Miss Kirisame is handling lady Flandre well, but lady Flandre has also improved, she is stronger and more focused than ever before." Sakuya couldn't help but admire the beautiful but deadly battle.

Remilia just turned her head slightly to get Sakuya in her field of vision, "it seems so..." she muttered in a low voice.

"Something wrong mistress?" Sakuya asked worriedly.

"...it's nothing." Remilia just waved her off.

But Sakuya knew her mistress well enough to know when something was bothering her, but also knew not to confront her with it,_"__I wonder what mistress is thinking, it__'__s properly about her little sister, maybe mistress is thinking about if it was a good idea to let Flandre out of the basement, giving her the means to move on her own, to fight, to make friends, it's so nice to see her smile and enjoy life with all her heart, but will the happiness last, will she become a monster again? And would we then be able to stop her? I think no one knows.__"_

* * *

SCARLET MANSION LIBRARY: later that night

Flandre and Marisa sat around a table in the Library, with nice hot tea and bamboo flower cake, "that was the best battle ever!" Flandre exclaimed, not able to sit even remotely still on her chair, either she had restless legs syndrome or her wings was flapping like crazy, it alternated between those two.

"Your spells have become surprisingly difficult to dodge." Marisa complemented her friend for the effort she put into bettering herself.

"Can we continue tomorrow?" The question Flandre asked, was phrased the same way a child would ask if they could have Christmas two days in a row.

Marisa flashed her vampire friend the cool grin, "of course, I haven't tested everything yet."

"And to copy more of my work" Patchouli added as she walked into the library.

Marisa was getting tired of hearing that and smacked her grimoire on the table, a little harder than she intended, "You can just copy my work too, I don't care."

"I do not rip off others' magic." Patchouli's voice was lofty and proud, as if she was above such cheapskate things as copying magic.

"I doubt you've written all of the books." Marisa countered this time more coolly.

Patchouli nodded in agreement, but she wanted to clarify one thing, "I may read about others' spells, but I make my own version."

"Naa... Takes too long." Marisa just replied, grinning in her usual manner, of course, being a human, Time was one of the things Marisa was short on, compared to her peers.

"You may copy _my_ spells, if you wish." Flandre said in an earnest and sincere tone, trying to help her friend.

Marisa couldn't help herself and gave Flandre a light hug because that was cutest thing she had ever heard... so far, "Thanks Flandre, but I can't use yours, you being a vampire and all."

Flandre was slightly disappointed, that she was unable to help, but the hug she got was a fair tradeoff in her opinion, "...err okay, if you say so."

Marisa then started to noticed the absence of the little devil, "by the way Patchy, where is your little demon friend?"

Patchouli took immediate offense to Marisa's lack of address, "Don't call me that! and if you are talking about Koakuma, I sent her to bring more cured black grass; we need to stockpile it for future experiments."

In the meantime Flandre decided to look around but then she noticed a book that seemed somehow different, when she opened it had pictures in it. "Ohh what's this, ah a picture book."

"What are you talking about we don't have picture book's in he-" but as Patchouli's eyes fell on the book her face filled with dread, "PUT IT BACK!" she yelled.

Flandre could feel the tension rise, and her curiosity was piqued, "Now I don't want to." she giggled in response.

"Please Flandre, put it back _now_." Patchouli tried again with a much softer voice, but the damage was done.

Marisa instantly caught on to it, "This is getting interesting, over here Flandre, show me what it is."

Flandre flew over to Marisa and showed her the contents, "here, it has some funny pictures." she said handed Marisa the book.

"Ohh, personal, Koakuma looks so cute in this picture, didn't know you two were so close." Marisa laughed with all her heart.

"I said give it back." Patchouli demanded with more force to her voice.

Marisa continued the laughter as discovered more hilarious pictures, "Oh _that_ one is really good; if I could, I would borrow _that_ one."

"GIVE. IT. BACK!" Commanded Patchouli as her blood boiled yet again.

"I have a better idea, Flandre catch." Marisa tossed the book into Flandre's hands, a pretty good pass to be fair, but Flandre looked bewildered.

"Fly that way, and pass it back to me." Marisa took off quickly, and not surprisingly Flandre followed.

It became a chase, they flew all around the library, Patchouli was right behind Flandre when she came upon an opening in the bookshelves, in an instant she saw Marisa on the other side, and threw the book, with a little too much force, which made Marisa lose a bit of air, but hurried right along, Flandre grinned at Patchouli, "Now I can't give you the book."

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Flandre…" Patchouli growled angrily.

As planned, Patchouli chased after Marisa, and thus gave Flandre free reign to receive the book once she got into position. It didn't take long before Patchouli's breath became ragged and her body started giving out. She knew she only had one last chance to get it back, since she couldn't hit them or catch them; her only chance was grabbing it in the air with a spell. She gave it her all… and it worked, the book immediately flew towards her, she grabbed it and thought of the nearest safe hiding place, which was outside the mansion so she teleported it away.

"Hey no fair!" Flandre cried out in a moody tone.

Marisa was a bit disappointed, "oh come on Patchy, don't ruin the fun."

"that. wasn't. *huff* fun, at all! Now. *huff* I want both, *huff* of you. *huff to stop playing in my library." Patchouli was completely out of breath as a result of the chase, having breathing problems prior to it, only made it that much worse.

" 'lax Patchy; don't go all serious on us*ZE*." Marisa grinned.

Having finally gotten her breathing under control, after some deep breaths and trying to clear her head, Patchouli felt a need to make Marisa stop using that name, "please don't call me that."

"Why not? Koakuma call's you that all the time." Flandre was not sophisticated enough to understand the finer points in calling a person's name, and how terribly rude it could be.

"WHAT? NO!" Patchouli looked horrified for a moment, "_How did she know that?__"_

Reading Patchouli's facial expression and using that as her cue, Marisa continued her teasing, "Ah, sounds like there is something behind that, could it be related to those pictures?"

Patchouli had just had enough, plain and simple as that, "Be quiet Marisa; just be quiet, same goes for you Flandre."

A pouting look was plastered upon Flandre's face. "Ahh you're mean."

"Well, so was what you just did, now I would like to have some peace and quiet." Patchouli said firmly and awaited their responses, while eyeing both of them back and forth, repeatedly.

Marisa knew she was getting close to an already torn line, and decided to divert the attention by leaving, "well then, I _am _hungry again, this light exercise has worked up an appetite."

Flandre chimed in response, going along with whatever Marisa suggested, "let's go get some more snacks."

They left, Patchouli just sat motionless in her chair until Koakuma came back, "What's wrong Patchouli?" seeing a great deal of irritation from her mistress.

Patchouli took a very deep breath and sighed it all out, "Marisa and Flandre have driven me nuts while you were away."

Koakuma instantly saw how fatigued her mistress was and knew something had to be done to relieve it, so she asked, "Do you need anything to calm down?"

Patchouli looked at her underling with a grateful smile and said, "A shoulder massage would be nice; I tensed up a lot, Koa…" That last word was filled with more emotion than anyone beside Koakuma could notice, it was special between the two of them.

Responding in kind with that feeling, Koakuma also used her affectionate nickname for her master, "Very well then, Patchy…" She then went behind her mistress and put her hands on her shoulders, giving it a light squeeze.

"By the way... They saw it, Koa, they saw, you know..." The instant Patchouli said that, Koakuma tensed up, and was getting into a small panic attack, and Patchouli had to try and undo the damage she had done to her underling's psyche.

The door was opened with a loud smack, and the two had returned, with snacks in arm, a few seconds of awkward silence was all it could amount to, before Marisa exclaimed, "HA, I knew something was up with that nickname."

"GET OUT!" What Patchouli responded with, was not a shout, nor did she yell, in fact it came out as more of a shriek, a shriek of unspeakable horrors.

* * *

IN THE BASEMENT: a bit later

The culprits sat on Flandre's bed with a large plate of various snacks. Marisa was the first to ask, "So did you find out anything new on Sakuya?"

Flandre lowed her head apologetically, "Not much... everytime i try to talk about Sakuya or even just hint at it, it's like everyone clamps shut like they are mutes, the only thing I found out when talking to Koakuma is that, Sakuya wasn't on good terms with Sister and was in no way the same kind and friendly Sakuya we know today, Koakuma also told me, that she doesn't know more because she was summed after Sakuya came to live here and was never told about the origin of Sakuya."

"So it's secret to Koakuma too," Marisa could feel the excitement in her body, "Ooh, sounds like it's something big after all, good job Flandre, this story gets better and better."

"Really!?" Flandre was surprised, because in her opinion it was a failure, but not for Marisa, she seemed thrilled somehow.

After that, the two of them sat in silence and ate snacks, when all of the snacks were gone, Marisa slumped backwards in the bed and just relaxed, on the other hand, Flandre looked at Marisa with some hunger in her eyes and her withdrawal symptoms returned, and in a quiet voice she asked, "Marisa..."

Marisa was quick to notice the warning signs, and quickly replied, "No. you know what happened last time, so no more drinking directly from the source, got it?."

"Aww, darn." so she just slumped back next to Marisa instead and not so long after, they were both asleep.

Sakuya walked in on them after a little while and looked at them sleep, "_Aww, so cute."_ And decided to pull the blanket over them both, before she left again.


	8. Episode 8: Lost humans

**Touhou Gensokyo Girls**

Episode 8: Lost humans (night princess)

* * *

THE FOREST OF MAGIC: somewhere midday

Two stupid humans were once again taking a detour through the grand forest and was now the target of a hungry youkai "AHH... SOMEONE HELP US!" Kenta and Takashi screamed as they ran for their lives.

The youkai of darkness was thrilled today, as dinner had summoned itself out nowhere, "Come back, I am in the mood for dessert." Rumia sinisterly called after the two unfortunate beings.

They managed to remain uncaught as they fled the forest… though they were still chased long after that.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION LIBRARY: midday

Seeing the lady of the mansion walk into the library, Koakuma stopped what she was doing to be of assistance, "My lady, are you looking for something?"

The grand vampire let out a sigh and explained, "I am looking for a book about weather magic, the heat is making me weak and even at night it is too hot to do anything fun."

Koakuma did what she normally did, whenever the lady of the mansion asked for something, "Shall I look something up for you?"

"No, I think some research of my own will do just fine." Remilia politely declined the servant's offer, and began to look around the library herself.

Before she could process her thoughts, she had slipped something rude out on an impulse, "you must be really bored then." She put her hand in front of her mouth when she noticed the slip-up.

"Completely." Remilia just replied, not caring to correct Patchouli's servant's way to talk to her mistress, then did she notice the absence of her longtime friend, "Where is Patchy?"

Koakuma lowered her head in sorrow, "she didn't feel so well today."

"The first victim of the heat, I guess it can't be helped." Remilia murmured as she found the book she was looking for, with the title 'The vast coolness of the dark' it was one of the few books Remilia found relaxing to read.

"Your tea is ready, milady." Sakuya called to her, as she came in with a tray filled with tea and other delicious items.

"Finally." Remilia's mood lightened up somewhat, as Sakuya served the tea, "by the way have you checked on Patchy?"she asked in a worried tone.

Sakuya's face became a little somber when she answered, "her fever has gone down, she is resting now."

"That's a relief." Remilia said in a kind manner and a small smile appeared on her lips.

Koakuma felt her worries disappear out of her heart and soul, "I am so glad to hear that, she was so ill this morning."

Remilia read for a time, then she noticed how quiet it all was, so mostly asked out of curiosity, "Sakuya, where is Flandre?"

"She is in the basement." Sakuya replied with a reassuring smile.

"There is properly cooler down there." Remilia looked as if a revelation had just dawned on her.

"Last I spoke to her, she was trying some new technique of sorts, sounds to me like it could be dangerous." Koakuma said with sense of caution to her voice.

Sakuya nodded in agreement, "Then it's probably better to stay away from the basement for a while."

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: afternoon

Somewhere very close to the mansion, two guys came running with all haste and was followed by a shadow, that seemed to bump into every tree possible, at the gate, Meiling was awoken by the noise and moved in front of the gate.

Meling noticed the two battered humans come running toward her, "Do you two have business with the lady?" she asked when they came into ear range.

But Meiling's question was drowned by Kenta's screaming, "HELP US! THERE IS A MONSTER!"

"Please! It was trying to eat us." Takashi begged, exhausted by all that running.

"If you do not have business with her, I would ask you two to leave." Meiling continued as if nothing was amiss, of course humans getting attacked by youkais was normal in these parts.

* * *

SCARLET LIBRARY: same time

Koakuma reacted to the sounds of screams, "did you hear that?"

Remilia nodded then added, "it's coming from the outside,"

"I will see to it." Sakuya said decisively and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

AGAIN OUTSIDE THE GATE

Meiling was getting pretty impatient listening to the two humans, "if you two do not-"

But again was drowned as Takashi noticed that the dreaded shadow headed in their direction, "IT'S COMING FROM BEHIND!"

"PLEASE HELP US!" Kenta pleaded for his life, his pathetic little life.

The chief maid appeared out of thin air, right in front of the two terrified humans and to their stunning surprise, she just walked casually towards it and with one hand took the shadow youkai out of its own shadow, "AHHHHHHHH SUNLIGHT," Screamed Rumia in pain, "release me, you dumb human!" she demanded in rage.

Sakuya snorted in response, "How can I be dumb the one, when I am the one who is in control?" she turned to Meiling, "will you please dispose of this puny youkai?"

"With pleasure." Meiling replied, then took Rumia by the hair, aimed and kicked her upwards with all her strength.

A loud scream follow as the youkai of Darkness was sent flying back to the forest, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." and her screams decreased as she went further away and a small crash was heard in the distance, far away.

Takashi was overwhelmed by Sakuya's cool performance, and Meiling's badass kick, "that was so cool!"

"AWESOME!" Kenta exclaimed loudly with amazement.

Takashi bowed in admiration, "Thank you for saving us ma'ams."

"You can thank us by getting out of ou-" Sakuya was about to wave them away but... then it hit her, _"they are humans, since we haven't received new blood for weeks now…" _So instead she smiled to the two of them, "You can come inside, I have a job for the two of you."

"Anything ma'am, anything." Takashi replied like a well behaved dog and dragged Kenta with him.

Sakuya led the two guests into the mansion, with a very wide smile, much to Meiling's confusion.

* * *

SCARLET MANSION: hallway

"Wow I have never been inside of such a huge house." Kenta said in awe.

Sakuya replied in a lofty manner, "It is a mansion, not a house."

"What kind of job are we to do?" Takashi asked curiously, trying to know beforehand so that he could do better at it.

Sakuya smiled at them, and if special attention was paid to her appearance, her smile was a smirk with a tiny bit wicked in it, "I will show you."

She led them to the kitchen, but before they reached their destination, Flandre appeared, "ah, we have guests I see," then she noticed who were the guests of the day, "you two seem very familiar to me."

Kenta's eyes widened as he gazed at the horror they witnessed that very night, "no! No! It can't be, it's your scary girlfriend!"

Takashi took a moment before realization, hammered its hard nails into his head, "Shit! She lives here!"

Flandre gave the humans a look, that told them, she thought they were her new toys, "I'm bored, won't you be a dear and come and play with me." Her voice was sweet and playful, and if not for her appearance and their previous encounter with her, they wouldn't know what she meant.

Takashi was freaking out and shouted to his friend, "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" he continued, almost as an afterthought, "and she is still not my girlfriend!"

"Get her to stop, she'll listen to you." Kenta exclaimed while hiding behind him, totally ignoring what his friend was saying.

"When the hell did my girlfriend have wings, you idiot!" Takashi said disbelieving, if the situation wasn't as dire as it is, he would have slammed Kenta in the face.

Sakuya was a bit surprised by this, "You know them, Lady Flandre?"

"I met them in the forest one time, I nearly ate them." Flandre said smiling innocently.

In a calm and totally relaxed voice, Sakuya reproved Flandre, all the while the two humans watched their banter, "You know you shouldn't play with your food, Lady Flandre, that is very bad manners."

"ARE WE FOOD?!" Kenta was going into a panic attack.

Takashi on other hand was trying to reason, "WHY US?!"

"Because it is the job I have for you." Sakuya told them as if she was their school teacher.

Both humans' jaws dropped to the floor as they screamed, "THAT'S _the _JOB?!"

"I was only going to extract blood from the two of you initially, but now that one of my Ladies have arrived, we might as well hold dinner early." Sakuya told them, in a matter-of-fact voice.

As on cue, the other vampire strutted casually into the kitchen, "Ahh, what have we here, Sakuya? Guests?" Remilia asked in a light voice.

"My Lady, I was just about to call for you, it seems these two individuals have _volunteered_ to stay for dinner." The head maid was speaking in a sweet and humble voice, but there were those undertones that Remilia noticed.

Remilia looked at them like they were ordinary dinner guests and conversed with Sakuya like that too, "How delightful, I was beginning to feel hungry."

"Come on sis, let's play together." Seeing fresh prey made Flandre a little giddy.

"Fine, I take the short one." Remilia pointed at Takashi to which he gulped.

"Okay, then I will take the one who thinks I'm the other's girlfriend." Flandre bared her fangs in a grin, that told Kenta, quite clearly, that he was going to be her next meal.

And so the chase was on, or for Flandre's part it was, Remilia on the other hand found the weather too hot to run around in, so she just knocked Takashi unconscious and started to drink his blood, Flandre was filled with excitement and decided to make a game out of it.

Koakuma, who was walking out the library, jumped back quickly as a human and a vampire had nearly collided with her.

"How can Flandre run around in this heat?" Koakuma was getting hot, just by watching Flandre run around and had to fan the warmth away with her hand and her wings.

Looking at the chase Sakuya replied with an almost surrendering voice, "I have absolutely no idea."

Remilia was drinking slowly from her prey, while observing the energy her crazy little sister put into it, "Flandre don't play with them like that, drink from them." she shouted after her, then dived her fangs back in for a second helping.

Flandre looked at her sister and frowned, trying to prove to her sister that she was not a child... anymore, "I do know how to feed like a vampire, sis!"

"What?! You used to blast them instead!" Remilia was dumbstruck and thought back to all the times Flandre ripped humans apart when she fed.

"I learned to dine properly with Marisa, on Marisa." Flandre looked proud of herself, for her accomplishment.

"Marisa... what does she knows about vampi-, never mind" Remilia said disdainfully and mentally wondered about her sister's recent influence, "A_llowing Marisa to come here, seems more and more to be a bad idea.__"_

Kenta was so tired, that he could not stand up right, from the heat and the running.

"I hunger for you." Flandre told him, in a voice that didn't sound to be what it was.

"R-really?" He felt too tired to think straight and as such misunderstood what she meant by it. He would later berate himself for being so stupid, just a little bit.

And then she grabbed him and sank her fangs into his neck and drank as she desired.

As Remilia was a light diner she finished quickly and watched as Flandre kept drinking, even more than she should and alarm bells began to ring. However, Koakuma was faster at reacting. "Stop, Flandre, you're going to kill him!"

"Just a little more." Flandre sounded like someone getting water for the first time in days.

Koakuma could now see the poor boy was seconds from death, "stop or you won't be able to drink from him again!" she tried arguing, but the little vampire didn't budge.

"Flandre! Save the rest for later!" Remilia commanded in a firm manner.

Flandre stopped as her sister's words sunk in, "okay sis…" she muttered in a low voice as she held the nearly lifeless boy in her hands.

"How can you even eat so much extremely hot blood?" Remilia made a face of disgust, she knew nothing worse than hot blood in summer.

Flandre gave her a quick shrug and simply said, "I like it that way."

Koakuma noticed a shimmering presence and she took a quick glance around, then her eyes found the source, "What's happening to the floor?!"

Suddenly a portal appeared beneath the two unconscious humans and they fell through the portal.

"Hey, they got away!" Flandre was frantically looking around to see if they would reappear at any moment.

Remilia had trouble fathoming what had just happened, "Koakuma! Tell me... What just happened?"

"...I have absolutely no clue my lady, I just noticed it slightly before you." Koakuma looked as baffled as everyone else.

Flandre began sulking as her fun was taken away, "Darn! No more fun." But when she thought about it, it wasn't so bad, at least she had gotten a good meal.

* * *

HAKUREI SHRINE: at a random time of day.

Reimu was out sweeping her courtyard, when she thought to herself, "No youkais have been visiting me today... Today is a wonderful day." and with those words she began humming a light melody and continued her work with renewed vigor.


End file.
